


Telling Severus

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriette has found out some surprising and shocking news. Telling Harry was easier than she thought it would be, but will telling Severus be as easy? Sequel to 'Harry's Secret' and 'Telling Harriette.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Severus

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third in the series to Harry's secret and there will be two more to come after this story

It was the start of the school year and Harry, who turned assistant Professor to Professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts and head of Gryffindor house. Although had his own rooms they never got used as he slept and shared his room with his husband of sixteen years, potions master and head of Slytherin house Severus Snape. Had been called into see Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts.

When Harriette was six, Minerva offered him a position of DADA Professor and Harry more than happily accepted. Eleven years he had been the DADA teacher and he still loved every second of it. His daughter Harriette, now seventeen was about to start her last year. Harry could still remember when she got sorted into Gryffindor, Harry had got the toy snake Severus had brought Harriette and waved it in his face laughing as Severus was determined his daughter would be in his house, although she did have some Slytherin qualities she was a Gryffindor through and through.

When she became a Gryffindor, Severus then taught his twin sons Slytherin qualities and was happy to see when they acted like Slytherin's so it was even more of a shock when his twin sons were sorted. Albus Severus who was Harry's double was sorted into Gryffindor and Tobias Arthur, (Toby) who was Severus' double was sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry had tried to cheer Severus up saying that if they had any more children they could go in Slytherin but Severus merely mumbled that sounded to Harry a lot like 'knowing my luck they will end up in Hufflepuff.' Albus and Toby were about to start their third year.

Harry went up the winding staircase to the head office and knocked before entering. He walked in and saw Minerva sat behind her desk.

Harry sat down opposite Minerva and saw that she looked worried and a little uncomfortable. "Minerva are you alright?"

"Yes and no Harry."

"What's wrong?"

"Two days ago I had a visit from a student who is to start her last year. She came to me in tears, scared about what will happen to her. She is pregnant Harry. I managed to calm her down in the end and told her that as she is pregnant she will be getting a room of her own, she says she has a boyfriend and I told her that he will be moving in there with her and they will be safe and have nothing to worry about. That's when she started to cry again."

"Why?"

"She is terrified of telling her parents, she is worried what they will think or do, especially her father. Here is were it gets difficult."

"How Minerva?"

"She made me promise not to tell her parents and I said that I wouldn't tell them but I have to."

"Why do you have to?"

"Well she is a Gryffindor."

"Oh I'm with you now. Do you want me to assure her that everything will be fine and I will look out for her and be with her when she finally decides to tell her parents."

"Oh this is difficult." Minerva sighed.

"I don't understand Minerva. Just who are her parents to make her scared of telling them?"

"It's not both her parents, it is her father's reaction that she is terrified of."

"Who is her father? Do I know him?"

"Yes Harry."

"Who is her father Minerva?"

"Severus Snape."

Harry gasped. "Harriette."

"Yes Harry." Minerva said looking at Harry closely who seemed to have gone quiet. After a full minute of silence, Minerva flicked her wand and gave Harry a little prod. Harry blinked and shook his head and looked at the headmistress. "Sorry Minerva."

"Nothing to apologise for Harry. Are you alright?"

"I will be once the news has sunk in properly. I understand Harriette worrying about telling her father but surely she should know she can confide in me."

"Are you going to confront her Harry?"

"No, that means that she knows you broke your promise to her. Can you call her in here and talk to her, let her know that I know that there is a pregnant student here and that you have had to tell me with me being head of Gryffindor but I don't know who it is. Tell her that straight away I offered to comfort this student and want to help in anyway I can."

"Of course I can Harry."

Harry nodded in thanks and stood up, going to leave the office but stopped when he reached the door. "I didn't even know she was going out with someone."

"She has been with him for four months, apparently the first time they sleep together they get caught."

"Who is my daughters boyfriend Minerva? Did she say?"

"Frank Longbottom."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Out of all the people Neville's son is the one to get Severus' only daughter pregnant. I reckon Neville will be in hospital when he gets told. He is still scared of Severus even now. It's worse now his son has got Severus' only daughter pregnant."

"Neville won't be that worried, after all during the war he was the only one to argue back to Voldemort and go and fight."

"That's makes no difference Minerva, Severus is different, he will say hello to Severus when he sees him but Severus will just nod his head. He respects Neville but he said Neville still seems scared of him so why spoil his fun and tell him there is no need to be scared."

"Well Harry I think Severus will no longer think that."

"Nope."

"I wish you all the luck for when Severus finds out."

"Thank you Minerva."

"And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations...Granddad."

"Granddad at forty two. Blimey." Harry sighed as he left the office.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry left the castle and decided to have a stroll around the grounds and clear his head whilst still trying to take in what Minerva had told him, he still couldn't understand why Harriette felt as though she couldn't go to him.

Harry looked up and frowned when he saw his son running across the grounds towards the entrance, looking around as he ran to see if he was being watched. Harry cast a disillusionment charm on himself and hurried after his son he now knew was Toby. He might be a Ravenclaw but he had all the qualities of a Slytherin. Harry was actually surprised he was sorted into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin.

Harry followed his son into Hogsmeade and stopped when he saw what his son was seeing. His daughter Harriette was standing facing Frank Longbottom, he was holding onto her arm with his right hand whilst he used his left hand to cup his daughters chin up. Harry found himself smiling as he watched as Frank wiped a stray tear from his daughter's face, kissing her forehead before drawing her into a hug. Harry's smile was soon wiped from his face when he saw his son get his camera out and take a picture.

"Harriette." Toby shouted.

Harry saw his daughter turn and sigh when she saw her brother waving the photo he just took and pushed herself from Frank's arms, with a few quiet words and Frank nodding his head, Harriette parted from the Hufflepuff and walked up to her brother as Harry did. Harry stood there and watched his son and daughter. "What's up Toby?"

"I have a loving picture here. Look at that. You in your boyfriend's arms, looking cosy."

Harry frowned at his son's attitude.

Harriette sighed. "Again?"

"Yes Harriette. You know how to stop me."

"I can't tell dad and father about Frank, especially father."

"Then you know what to do."

Harriette snatched the picture out of her brother's hands. "What do you want this time?"

"Father and dad always search me when I get back to school, they won't let me have any WWW stuff."

"So you want me to go with you, you pick it, you buy it and I take it back to the castle because father and dad don't search me."

"No. You go with me, I pick it, you buy it and take it back to the castle."

"You get worse. There are so many things I can call you right now but what's the use."

Toby laughed and the siblings walked towards WWW leaving an opened mouth Harry behind.

Harry gave it five minutes and then entered the shop after taking the charm off him. "Tobias Arthur Snape."

Toby stopped mid-reach of something and put on an innocent smile when he saw his dad heading over to him and his sister. "Hi dad."

"Put it all back Tobias."

Toby sighed and took the things from Harriette's arms and replaced it all and then walked back over to his dad. "Outside. The both of you. Now."

Once outside Harry turned to his son and daughter. "Now then Tobias, I want you to apologise to your sister."

"What for?"

"I saw you leave Hogwarts and how you was looking around I knew you didn't want to be seen, but I saw you and I followed you and saw what you did and said. No blackmailing your sister or anyone else Tobias."

"I'm sorry Harriette."

"That's better, how in the world did you end up as Ravenclaw? Just get back up to the castle." Harry cast a Patronus. "I caught him blackmailing to get what he wants, he is yours to see to. Meet him at the gates. Love you."

Toby watched the stag glide away. "Who has that gone to?" he asked.

"Who else lives in the castle besides us and Albus that dad tells he loves?" Harriette said.

"Father! Dad why?"

"Because I caught you trying to blackmail your sister and if I didn't see you sneaking then you would have gotten away with it, now go. Your father is waiting."

Toby turned and skulked away. "This is so unfair." he mumbled.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus was stood at the school gates and watched as his son of thirteen slowly walked up to him, his head hung low and his jet black hair falling forward, covering most of his face. "Blackmailing students and then having a sulk when you got found out. You really are a mini me."

Toby looked up to see his father stood there his right eyebrow raised and his arms folded across his chest. Toby smiled a little at the 'mini me' nickname his father had called him. "I didn't blackmail another student, it was just my sister."

"Tell me Tobias what is your sister doing this year?"

"Starting her last year of school."

"So she is a student. Why are you blackmailing her?"

"It's not my secret to tell. I wouldn't tell anyway but knowing I can get something for myself out of it then why not."

"How very Slytherin of you. It baffles me that you are a Ravenclaw."

"What's my punishment?"

"Grounded until the end of your first week back."

"But that's nine days from now."

"How very perceptive of you Tobias. In. Now."

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry walked with his daughter to the park nearby and sat on a swing, letting his shoulders drop and slouched a little, making his daughter laugh as she sat on the swing next to her dad.

"What may I ask is funny."

"You dad. I don't think I have ever seen a Professor slouch."

"Sure you have. It is only your father you have never seen slouch."

Harriette chuckled a little before biting her bottom lip. "Daddy."

Harry looked carefully at his daughter. She hadn't called him 'daddy' since she started Hogwarts.

"What's wrong darling?"

Harriette looked at her dad and felt calm when he gave her a reassuring smile. "Dad? How was father when he found out that you was carrying me?"

"He surprised me. I kept it from him because I fell pregnant after only being with him for a few months. I was scared he would deny the baby, leave me and kick me out so I didn't tell him."

"How did he find out."

"Your father is a extremely clever man darling. He watched me closely, tricked your aunt Hermione in telling him."

"What did father say when he told you he knew?"

"He was angry at first, but only because I kept it from him and reminded me that the person he lets everyone see is not who he is. I mean you know that darling, remember the shock you got when you first started school. Your father is a completely different person behind closed doors."

"How was he when he found out about Albus and Toby?"

"He found out before me. He was teaching a class and he heard you squeal. I passed out in front of you. When I came to you wouldn't leave me alone."

Harriette smiled.

"I was worried being pregnant again but your father made me feel better about it and encouraged me and let me believe that we could do this." Harry looked at his daughter closely. "Are you alright darling?"

"I'm fine daddy."

Harry nodded and stood up. "Well I have to get back. Minerva has told me that a seventh year student is pregnant and with them being in Gryffindor and me being head of Gryffindor house I am going to ready the room for them."

"Dad?"

Harry stopped and turned. "You said you saw me and Toby and before that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I am with Frank Longbottom."

"There is no need to apologise darling. Does he make you happy?"

"He does dad. So much."

"Then I am happy for you darling just like I know your father will be. All we want is for you to be happy and if Frank makes you happy then me and your father are pleased for you and happy that you have someone to make you feel that way."

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Talk to you later. Don't be out too late."

Harriette nodded and smiled when her dad smiled at her and walked away.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry was in the room that Minerva said what was now to be Harriette's and Frank's and was doing it all up. There were two bedrooms and Harry was waving his wand and decorating the small room up when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind him. "I hope you are not getting broody." a silk voice said in his ear.

Harry chuckled slightly. "I am getting too old to start having children now Severus." Harry said as he leaned back into his husband's embrace.

"Nonsense Harry. You are three years younger than I when we had Harriette."

Harry turned in Severus' arms and moved his arms up until they were around Severus' neck. "So we can have more."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say no either."

"Brat."

"You wouldn't have me any other way Severus."

The Slytherin only mumbled in response before leaning down to capture the lips of his Gryffindor.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harriette knocked on the door in front of her and waited to be told to enter before walking in.

She walked into the office as Minerva was moving around her desk to greet Harriette in a hug. "Gran." she said, making Minerva smile. Harriette had been calling her 'gran' since she was five. With having two fathers, Harriette had turned to Minerva for a mother figure as she saw her everyday. Sure she had her aunt Hermione and uncle Ron, who still called her squirt despite her being older now, but she only had her grandma Molly and growing up and seeing Minerva everyday, to Harriette she was her gran.

"Dad knows there is a seventh year Gryffindor pregnant."

"I had to tell him as he is head of Gryffindor house love but he doesn't know that it is you."

"How did he take the news?" Harriette asked as she pulled away from Minerva's hold. "He was happy. He was a bit sad when I told him I couldn't say who as he wanted to show his support and help in anyway he can but I explained to him that she is still worried and shocked by the news and that she will come to him in her own time."

"Thank you gran."

"But you do know that he will have to be told before school starts in two days don't you? Otherwise he will go to the room asking how the pregnant student is and being shocked when he finds that it is you. The sooner you tell your dad the better love. He will understand and be happy for you and help you tell your father. You know he will."

"I know gran. It's just finding the right time."

"Well at the minute he is getting yours and Frank's room ready. No time like the present love. Just remember I am here if you need me but if I know Harry as well as I think I do I know he will be happy for you and take care of you from now on."

Harriette nodded and hugged Minerva once more before leaving. "Thank you gran." she said and left Minerva to get on with her work.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harriette entered the room to see her dad putting the finishing touches to the living area. It was just like the Gryffindor. "Wow dad."

Harry turned when he heard his daughter. "Hey sweetheart. What do you think. I might have to change it. Not only is the pregnant student moving in here but so is her boyfriend and if he is not a Gryffindor then I will have to change the colour scheme."

"You will have to change the colour scheme dad. I know her who is pregnant and her boyfriend is a Hufflepuff."

With a wave of his wand, Harry changed the colour scheme so it was a mixture of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's colours.

"Who is it that is pregnant darling?"

Harriette took a deep breath before answering. "Me dad."

As soon as she finished speaking Harriette started to cry, bringing her hands up to wipe her tears. Harry rushed forwards and drew his daughter into a hug. "I'm sorry daddy."

"Hey why are you saying sorry darling? There is absolutely no need to apologise."

"Dad I am pregnant at seventeen."

Harry held his daughter at arms length and wiped her tears that spilled down her cheeks. "That doesn't matter darling. Yes you are pregnant at seventeen but that doesn't matter darling, you have Frank behind you, and me behind you and I know that your father will be as well."

"Father is going to blow his top daddy."

"No he won't darling. I promise you that he will be fine with it, remember what we talked about earlier in the park? Your father is a lot different to us and behind closed doors than he is to others. I think your father will surprise you darling."

Harry wiped away the last of his daughter's tears and gave her a smile. "Now no more tears. Okay?"

Harriette. "Okay. Thank you."

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

"I don't understand."

"A granddad at forty two." Harriette laughed and hugged her dad again, giving him an extra squeeze.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

With Albus and Tobias being at the burrow and Harriette going with Frank to tell his parents the news, Harry took this time to tell Severus the news of their daughter. Harry walked into the dungeons and saw his husband sat in his usual chair by the fire reading one of his many books.

Harry sat down on the sofa beside him and looked closely at Severus, he was just about to open his mouth to speak when Severus spoke. "What's troubling you Harry?"

"Nothing." Harry quickly lied.

"Liar. I thought we agreed no more lies Harry."

Harry sighed. "You are right Severus. I have just found something out and I am trying to think of the best way to tell you."

The tone in Harry's voice made Severus put his book down and give his husband his full attention. "What's wrong Harry?"

"I found out who the pregnant student is."

"Who is it?"

"It's Harriette Severus."

"What?" Severus said quietly, his voice cold.

"You heard me." Harry swallowed when he saw that Severus was staring into the fire, he felt the tension in the air as he saw his husband's body stiffen. Harry reached over and placed his hand on Severus' arm. "Severus say something please."

Without a word, the potions master wrenched his arm free from Harry's hold and stormed over to his private lab, slamming the door behind him making Harry wince. Harry was now worried, he saw Severus' face when he told him of their daughter and his face when he walked away. Gone was the loving man he married and the death eater who tortured and spied was back in the blank expression.

Harry sighed and stood up and walked over to the door of his husband's private lab. "Severus open the door please."

Silence.

"Severus I told you so you can be prepared for when she tells you. She's scared and worried Severus."

Silence.

"Severus you either open this door by the time I count to five or I will blast it down."

Silence.

"One, two, three, four, five." The door still remained shut so Harry took his wand out and with some powerful spells he had learned from his husband over the years, Harry took the door off its hinges. Harry stepped over the broken pieces of door and looked around the room and found it empty. Severus had gone.

Harry sighed and quickly rushed into their bedroom and took out his map and checked all of Hogwarts. Severus was nowhere to be seen. Just great, Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair. He now had to think on what to tell his daughter, she wanted to tell her father when she got back from her boyfriends but she couldn't if even Harry didn't know where he was.

He would simply have to tell Harriette that it was best to tell him after the first week of school was over. At least then it gave him a week to think of something else.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

It was the first day of school and Harry had not seen Severus since he told him that their daughter was pregnant, but it was the first day of school and since Harry had known him, Severus had never missed the first day. He got dressed and instead of using the floo to go to the Defence Against The Dark Arts he decided to walk there, going through the potions classroom and telling his husband what had been going through his mind.

Opening the door he was pleased to see his husband there. "Now you will listen Severus or I will take measures to make sure you listen and don't think I won't Severus. Do you know since I told you about our daughter I have to lie to our children when they asked where you were when you decided to go walkabout? The day I told you Harriette wanted to tell you but I had to lie to our daughter and try and reassure her as she is already nervous about telling you."

Severus did nothing but continue to write instructions on the board for his first class, not letting Harry see his face. "As for this attitude you are displaying at the minute I am just thankful that your daughter believed me when I told her you are always like this the first week. She wants to tell you Severus but how can she when you are like this? Severus at least tell me where you have been. Please?"

Just then students came walking into the room and Harry knew he had to now rush to get to his. "Please Severus. I want my husband back." he whispered before turning to leave, smiling at the students who greeted him.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry walked quietly into his class and his eyes went straight to his twin sons. Whilst Albus was sitting quietly reading one of his many books, just like Severus, he saw his other son Tobias swapping what Harry saw was WWW products in exchange for money. Harry waited until Tobias had the products in his hand before taking his wand out. "Books out all of you and turn to page 394."

Toby thanked his mate next to him and was about to hastily put his things in his bag when they all flew out of hands and into the air. "Dad." he moaned causing the class to laugh.

"Tobias." Harry said in the same tone as his sons. "I have told you time and time again. You are not allowed to have WWW if I catch you with them again I will pull the 'father' card."

Toby paled a little. "Father? You wouldn't."

Harry bent forward and got into his son's personal space, who leaned back a little. "Just you watch me. Time and time again I tell you and you do not listen, I know if you don't listen to me you will listen to your father. I catch you again and I will let him deal with you. Page 394." he said and stood up and walked over to his desk. It was only when he sat down he got a sudden case of deja vu to his third year when Severus got into his face and told him off before telling him to turn to the exact same page. Harry allowed himself a little smile before addressing the class full on.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

It was the end of class and Harry now had a free period. He waited until the door closed behind the last student before slumping forward and running his hands through his messy hair, he shut his eyes tight and tightened his grip on his hair. "Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Neville stood there. "Are you alright?"

"Not really Neville."

Neville came and sat opposite Harry. "I have a free period and know you do so I came to talk to you about my son and your daughters news. I'm sorry Harry."

"Why are you apologising? You have nothing to be sorry for. No-one does."

"Harry my son got Severus' only daughter pregnant. I didn't half panic after the kids left, Luna managed to calm me down and told me to come and see you when I can."

"I am happy for them both. Yes they are young as they are only seventeen but considering what we was doing at seventeen Neville."

"So you are not mad at me for my son getting your daughter pregnant."

"Of course not Neville."

"What's wrong Harry? You are not yourself, I have known you for thirty years. Went to school with you and shared a dorm for six of those and worked with you for seventeen of those. I know when something is bothering you."

"Harriette wants to tell Severus but is scared so I thought that if I tell him then he can get over the shock and if he does blow up at the news then he can do it in front of me and not Harriette."

"So you have told him."

"I have Neville. I told him and he said 'what' and when I told him he knew what I said he just shut down Neville. The man I saw that morning and the man I saw when I told him wasn't the man I have been with for nearly nineteen years. It is the spy and death eater Severus who tortured people. He has shut off from me Nev. I don't know what to do. I told him two days ago and since then I have seen him once and that was this morning when I walked through the potions classroom and then he had his back to me and completely ignored me."

"Harry-" Neville started but stopped when he saw tears in his friend's eyes. "I just want my husband back. Neville can you leave please? I just want to be on my own for a bit."

Neville nodded and tapping Harry on his shoulder, Neville left the room.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

At the evening meal Harry was sat talking with Neville and looked up when the doors opened and Severus walked in and walked between the tables, glaring at any student who dared to look his way and took his seat next to Harry, spotting his children and giving each of them a the smallest smile before starting his dinner.

As soon as the meal was finished, Severus stood up and left the great hall. When the students started to stand up and leave, Harriette walked over to Harry. "Dad is father alright?"

"Are you kidding? This is the first day back where he has done nothing but teach first years, this is him in a good mood."

Harriette laughed and left. Harry and Neville watched as Harriette walked up to Frank and walked closer than normally, because Harry and Neville knew of them being together, the both saw the holding of hands, fingers caressing before parting and going to their friends.

When Harry let out a heavy sigh and left, Neville turned to Minerva who was about to stand. "Minerva, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Oh?"

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After checking on all three of his children and seeing that they were asleep, Harry entered the quarters he shared with Severus and found it all in darkness. Harry wiped away the tear that escaped and ran down his cheek and moved into the bedroom.

He didn't want to sleep in his and Severus' bed alone again. He still had his quarters attached to the DADA classroom. Harry packed his toiletries up and and some clothes for him to wear the next day and some sleep bottoms and flooed over to the quarters he had been given with his job but never used. He hoped he never did have to use them but he had spent two nights in his and Severus' bed without his husband, no more though.

Harry showered and got ready for bed and with a heavy sigh and his stomach in knots, Harry climbed into the strange bed.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus was sat in the only clean chair in the shrieking shack. It is where he had been since he was told by Harry that their daughter was pregnant. It was here on his own where he could be who he didn't even want Harry to see. It was here where Severus had cried until he fell to sleep in the chair before waking a few hours later.

It was here where when the more Severus thought about Harriette's pregnancy the angrier he got making him destroy the room even further than it normally is. Not that he was angry at his daughter. That he could never be.

He was angry at himself. Lily asked him to protect her son and he felt he had failed with all Harry went through growing up. He said he will always be there for Lily no matter what and failed her by calling her making her get closer to James Potter. He felt he failed to make something of his life when he decided to become a death eater at seventeen. He felt he failed Dumbledore when he asked for help with his hand and couldn't cure him giving him only a year to live. Now he felt a failure as a father when fate gave him a second chance with Harry. Was he really that bad of a father to make his daughter be that worried in telling him?

Severus groaned when a Patronus in the form of a cat glided through and stopped in front of him before hearing Minerva's voice. "Severus I need you in my office right now. It is with the utmost importance that you come right now."

Severus straightened himself and put a glamour charm on him so Minerva wouldn't see how bad he looked.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Ten minutes later Severus stormed into Minerva's office. "This had better be impor-" Severus stopped when he saw the room empty and the pensieve on Minerva's desk with a vial containing a memory.

Severus moved forwards and read the short note on the desk next to the pensieve. Severus watch the memory. You are not leaving this room until you do so. Minerva.

Severus sighed and quietly cursing the woman for being too much like Dumbledore, Severus poured the memory in and leaned his face forwards.

Ten minutes later Severus moved back after watching what he now knew to be Neville's memories. He hated himself for making his husband feel like this. He knew he had to talk to Harry and tell him how he was feeling to put things right between them again. He himself told Harry that there were to be no more lies between them and yet he was doing just that.

Severus went and checked on his children before heading to his and Harry's quarters to talk with his husband for the first time in two nights. Walking into his quarters he was surprised to find it in darkness. Walking swiftly into the bedroom he frowned when he saw it was empty. Where was Harry? After looking around some more Severus saw that his husbands toiletries were missing plus his clothes for the next day. Severus stood and thought and it didn't take him long to realise that there was only one other place he could be.

Walking back into their living quarters, Severus flooed to the DADA room. Severus walked into the bedroom and upon the bed that Harry had never slept in, was his husband curled up in a ball.

Severus stripped down to his boxer shorts and climbed into the bed behind his husband, sliding an arm around his middle and pulling him further into his embrace, placing a gentle kiss upon the shoulder.

"Severus?" came Harry's voice, thick with sleep.

"I'm scared Harry." Severus kissed Harry's shoulder and left his mouth there so Harry had to strain to hear him. "I failed her Harry. What did I do wrong as a father for this to happen? I never thought I was so bad but I guess, I failed her as a father and I failed you as a husband. I was so angry at myself I never realised how I-" he trailed off and Harry felt hot, wet splashes on his skin and realised that his husband was crying. He had to let go of his own and anger and hurt because it was nowhere near as bad as what Severus was feeling.

Harry turned so he was facing Severus and took his husband's face in his hands, kissing away his tears, "you didn't fail her and you certainly didn't fail me. I love you and you have never failed me. Never."

Severus lifted his head and his eyes were so sad that Harry felt his heart breaking. "My daughter was scared to tell me Harry. I was scared of my father and I never wanted to be like that for my own children but she is. Harriette was scared of me and that scared me."

"Oh Severus." Harry pulled him close and hugged him tightly. "We should talk to her in the morning. But you need to know that you scared me when you shut off like that."

"I am sorry, but I didn't know how to feel. She's still a child herself, they both are." Severus let out a little snort of laughter "never knew Longbottom's kid had it in him to get anyone pregnant."

Harry laughed and felt the tension leave Severus. They would need to talk to Harriette and Frank but they would be okay. Harry snuggled down into Severus' arms pleased that he could sleep properly now that his husband was beside him once again.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry woke up the next morning, smiling when he felt himself wrapped up in Severus' arms. How he missed those arms. Harry knew that never again did he want to wake up and not be in them.

Harry moved his arms and held Severus in his as he tilted his head up and kissed his chin. "Harry?"

"Morning Severus."

Severus tightened his hold on Harry and moved his head down, drawing Harry into a kiss, licking the bottom lips asking for entrance which Harry granted. How he had missed his husband. Why he didn't just sit and talk to Harry once he got told now baffled him.

They broke apart when a knocking sounded at the door. "Who knows we're here?" Harry asked.

"Dad? Father?" came Albus' voice before the door opened and their son walked in, frown on his face. "Why are you both in here?"

"I was marking here last night and it must have been later than I thought because your father came to fetch me and, well, how we were at the time we thought why waste time and go and floo back to our rooms when there is a bed-"

"Dad please stop right there." Albus said holding his hands so far up. Severus noticed the worried look on his son's face and got out of bed and put his trousers on and shirt but left it unbuttoned. "Son what's wrong?"

"I've done something."

Harry got out of bed and did the same as Severus, trousers and shirt on but shirt unbuttoned.

"What have you done son?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, although I wanted it to happen."

Severus put his hands on Albus' upper arms. "Son what have you done?"

"I kissed Rose. Do you think uncle Ron will be mad at me?"

Severus actually laughed at the state his son had gotten into over a kiss. "Son that is what has you in this state?" he asked and hugged his son when he nodded. "Your uncle Ron will be fine with it."

"But he is protective of Rose."

"Just like I am with Harriette but you don't see me going after her boyfriend do you."

Albus frowned and pulled back from his fathers arms. "Harriette has a boyfriend? Is that what Toby was blackmailing her with?"

"Yes. But we already knew of who your sister was with. If you like Rose then continue to be with her and don't worry about your uncle Ron."

"Thanks father, dad."

Harry nodded and smiled at his son who smiled back before leaving.

"Right then." Harry said, turning to his husband, Harriette is going to tell us at noon, I told her to leave it until the weekend so it gave me more time to think of something if you were still shut off from me but you no longer are so I am going to return to our chambers and shower and change ready for when our daughter tells us."

"Want some company in the shower?"

"Always Severus. I have missed my husband and I long for his touch again."

HPSSHPSSHPSS

Harry had stepped into the shower and under hot spray, moaning as the spray of water hit him, water falling hard on his shoulders which then ran down his back and chest. Severus stepped into the shower behind his husband and lathered his hands up, running his soapy hands all over Harry's chest before moving his hands further down and cupped his husbands balls with his left hand, fondling them as he used his long fingers on his right hand to wrap around the hardened shaft.

Harry let his head drop back against his husband's shoulder. "Oh Severus."

Severus chuckled darkly and thrust his erection between Harry's arse cheeks. He slid his right hand away from Harry's shaft and coated it in more soap before seeking out his husband's entrance.

Preparing Harry quickly Severus didn't want to waste time, he held Harry's hips tightly and thrust inside. Once he was fully sheathed Severus paused letting Harry clench around him. "Gods, I've missed this Harry."

His husband only moaned and Severus pulled out slowly and thrust back in, keeping a steady pace. The hot water beating down on them made their bodies slick and they slid together to the rhythm of Severus' cock in Harry.

As he got closer to his orgasm Severus increased his thrusts going harder and faster as well as reaching round to tug at Harry's cock. Making sure his husband came before him Severus pressed a finger to the tip of Harry's cock before sliding down the shaft and back up twisting his wrist near the head.

With a scream of "Severus!" Harry came. His inner muscles clenching around Severus' cock brought him to the brink of orgasm and over.

Emptying himself in his husband Severus slumped against Harry's back whispering "I love you" over and over.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

After drying, they both dressed and sat and in their living area eating their breakfast, once they had ate and a house elf popped in and took their plates away, Harry got up off the sofa and sat himself down on his husband's knee, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Aren't you a little too old for sitting on my knee Harry?"

"Never Severus. Four days without you was awful, I now have the weekend and I tend to make up for those four days, this morning in the shower was just the start." Harry mumbled into Severus' neck. Harry pulled back and looked at Severus. "Remember Severus. You do need to blow up a bit because if you just act as though you are fine with it then she will start to wonder if you already know."

"I will. You have to act as though you are hearing it for the first time as well because as far as I am concerned I don't know you already know."

"I know Severus." Harry answered and buried his face into his husband's neck once more.

HPSSHPSSHPSS

This was how Harriette found them one hour later. "Dad? Father? I wondered if we can talk."

"Of course sweetheart." Harry said but Severus looked closely and saw that she looked nervous. "What's wrong darling?" he asked.

She sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath. "I'm just going to say it okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm pregnant." when she said it she wasn't looking at Harry, she was looking at Severus who, without taking his eyes from his daughter, moved Harry from his knee and stood up. "Father?"

"I'll kill him." Harry stood up and placed his arm on Severus' arm. "No Severus, let her explain." Harry said and looked at his daughter. "Are you sure you are?"

"Yes father."

"Wait a minute, that room I did for the Gryffindor that was pregnant was for you."

"Yes daddy." Harriette saw Severus just standing there. "This wasn't just some one time thing father we have been together for a few months and decided to wait but I got caught first time. I'm sorry."

Severus looked at Harriette who looked worried, he walked over to his daughter and sat down next to her, drawing her into a hug making her look questioningly at Harry who smiled. "Father?"

"Darling."

"Say something."

"No matter what we will stand by you. You're our daughter Harriette and you're carrying our grandchild. Yes it's terrifying but you have our support."

"And you won't kill my boyfriend?"

"Can't I threaten that I will hurt him."

"No father. Do you know what he did the day we found out?"

"What's that sweetheart."

"He went to gringotts, emptied half his vault and opened another one and put the half in there and is going to continue to do so until baby is born."

Harry sat down on the other side of his daughter. "At least we know that his intentions are good and he plans to look out for you both."

"Making me a grandad at forty two sweetheart, that makes me feel older than I already do."

Harriette chuckled lightly. "You are not mad or upset?" she asked looking from one parent to the other.

"No darling. You are only two years younger than your grandma when she was expecting your dad. I will admit I am a little shocked but I meant what I said, we will both stand by you."

"Who is your boyfriend sweetheart? " Harry asked.

"How you managed to keep it from me I don't know. I decorated your room up what you share with your boyfriend as well with me being head of Gryffindor house."

"Harry didn't you think to go and see if she was okay."

"No. Minerva just told me that a seventeen year old Gryffindor was pregnant and she wasn't ready to let anyone know yet and Minerva made me promise to let the seventh year come to me. Now I know why."

"So you are both really fine with it?"

"Yes darling." Severus said reassuring his daughter, "who is your boyfriend?"

"Frank Longbottom."

"As in Neville's son."

"Who else do we know with the last name 'Longbottom' Severus."

"Neville's son has got my only daughter pregnant, how he is with me he is going to worry even more. I can have some fun with this."

Harry stood up. "No Severus you leave him alone."

Severus stood up also. "Why? I love to see him squirm when really there is no need to and I can watch him squirm with this."

"Severus no."

Harriette smiled and left her parents bickering. As soon as the door closed behind Harriette Severus sighed. "I'm going to be a granddad."

"Yep." Harry said, winding his arms around his Slytherin's neck. "Just think. I can teach the baby to call you grumpy gramps."

"Don't you dare."

HPSSHPSSHPSS

It was a week later when Severus was in his private labs when a knock sounded at the door before someone entered. Severus turned and saw his daughter stood there. "Darling what's wrong?"

"I have just told the twins I am pregnant."

"And how did they take it?"

"Albus is happy he is going to be an uncle but Toby knows I don't want the whole school knowing yet so he is trying to blackmail me."

Severus sighed and put a charm on his potion. "Honestly how did that boy end up in Ravenclaw." he said as he left his lab with Harriette following him.

Severus entered the great hall and walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and stopped when he reached his son who was swapping things that Severus couldn't see with his friend. "Tobias."

Toby turn and gave his father an innocent smile. Too innocent for Severus' liking. "Father?"

"Come with me."

"But my dinner-"

"Will just have to go cold." Toby sighed and stood up, following his father out of the great hall and down to the dungeons. "Am I in trouble father?"

"I don't know. Have you done anything that will get you in trouble?"

"No."

"Then no. I simply want your opinion on how to punish a student that is always trying to cause trouble."

Behind Severus, Toby smiled, he used to love helping his father pick punishments for other students. "What kind of punishment father?"

"Oh the worst Tobias, he really needs to be taught a lesson."

"What about your potion stores and the hospital wings dirty sheets and laundry but to do it all with his hands, take his wand so he cannot use magic father."

Severus opened the door to his classroom and walked over to the stores cupboard and opened the door. Toby peered around his father and saw the state the students left it in. "Have him clean this without magic father as well as the hospital wing."

"That's an excellent idea son. I can even have him clearing up the animal mess near Hagrid's hut without magic."

"Yes father. That's evil all of that have him do all that."

Severus turned and bent forward slightly so he was face to face with his son. "I now know what to threaten you with if I catch you blackmailing anyone again. Get back to the great hall."

"Yes father." Toby said and all but ran from the room, nearly pushing his dad over in the process.

"Slow down son, no running in the corridors." Harry shouted after him and turned to his husband to see him with a smirk on his face.

"What have you said to him?"

"Threatened him with punishment even he found evil and nasty if I so much as caught him blackmailing again."

Harry sighed. "Who was he blackmailing now?"

"Harriette. She told them both of her being pregnant and whilst Albus was happy that he was to be an uncle, Tobias knew Harriette didn't want the whole school knowing so tried to blackmail her."

"How did he get sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"A question I find asking myself more and more lately."

Just then a knock came on the door. "Harry are you in there?" came Neville's voice. Severus smirked and looked at Harry. "Keep his back to my potions room." he said and went to his potions room.

"I'm here Neville, come in."

Neville poked his head in the door. "Are you alone."

Harry laughed, "yes Neville, Severus won't hurt you."

"My son got his daughter pregnant."

"And Severus is fine."

"All the same though Harry I will just leave these with you, Severus needs these plants for his potions."

"Harry when is Longbottom getting here with my plants. My potions are ready for them it is obvious his son takes after him when it comes to planning ahead."

"There here." Neville squeaked. "Sorry sir."

Harry did a double take at Neville. "Sir? Neville you are not his student anymore you are a Professor yourself. He doesn't mean it Neville."

"He does."

"He doesn't Neville, Severus actually respects you, look at his face." Neville looked at Severus and saw him shaking slightly whilst trying not to laugh.

"You really respect me?"

"I do Neville. The only boy to stand up and argue and threaten Voldemort in his cardigan."

Neville laughed a little and feeling better passed the plants to Severus, "you need anymore just say...Severus."

Severus nodded and started to laugh once the door closed behind the Herbology Professor.

"Severus you are evil." Harry said following the Slytherin into his private labs. "But you love me for it." he said, holding Harry tight, burying his nose in those messy locks. "That I do Severus, so much. Promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"If in four years I have to tell you that one of our sons has someone pregnant, please don't do what you did when I told you about Harriette."

Severus pulled back and cupped Harry's face. "I won't I saw how much I hurt you by doing that, never again Harry. I promise."

Harry smiled and let his husband draw him into a kiss. Sure they had that rocky patch when Harry told Severus but how they were now you wouldn't have believed it to have happened. That four days they were apart actually brought them both, if possible, even closer. Looking at it that way, Harry found that telling Severus wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.


End file.
